


Who Broke It?

by SapphicDreams



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Gen, Humor, No Plot/Plotless, Parody, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicDreams/pseuds/SapphicDreams
Summary: Korra had asked everyone to gather in the kitchen of the air temple island, saying something about needing to have a chat with everyone.





	Who Broke It?

Korra had asked everyone to gather in the kitchen of the air temple island, saying something about needing to have a chat with everyone, the seriousness in which she spoke arose suspicions. Once there, Korra is standing in front of a counter, a broken teapot laying atop it.

“So…” She starts, and places her hands on her hips, striking a stern pose. “Who broke it?”

Silence.

The people around the room exchange looks, the suspicions from before now escalating.

“I’m not mad, I just want to know.”

Mako crosses his arms in front of his chest, glaring slightly and shrugging it off. Asami, who stands next to Korra, looks at her and sighs.

“I did. I broke it Korr-“

“No. No, you didn’t. Bolin?”

Bolin raises his arms defensively and takes a step back, his voice getting a higher pitch as he defends himself.

“Don’t look at me…” he replies, and turns his body to the side to look at his brother. “Look at Mako.”

“What?” Mako’s eyebrows furrow. “I didn’t break it.”

“Huh. That’s weird, how’d you even know it was broken?”

“Because it’s sitting right in front of us, and it’s broken” he answers and points to the teapot, frustration in his voice.

Bolin moves closes, coming face to face with Mako and scoffs. “Suspicious.”

“No. It’s not. “

Jinora perks up after the two are separated and she raises a hand, doubting if she should speak for a moment.

“If… If it matters, probably not, but Ikki was the last one to use it.”

Ikki gasps, her voice full of offense when she speaks. “Liar! I don’t even drink that crap!”

“Oh? Really? Then what were you doing in the kitchen this morning?”

Ikki scoffs. “I used the wooden stirrers to push back my cuticles! Everyone knows that, Jinora!”

Asami sighs again, rubbing her temples slightly and raising a hand toward the two sisters to make them stop fighting.

“Okay! Okay, let’s not fight. Everyone knows I broke it. Let me pay for it, Korra”

“No! Who broke it?” Korra answers, her voice seemingly filled with anger. She glares at everyone present in the room, staring them down one by one.

Mako's eyes flicker towards Kya. He unfolds his arms and takes a step closer, leaning towards Korra and says in a low voice. “Korra… Kya has been awfully quie-“

“Really!? Spirits!” Kya interrupts him, loudly.

With that, everyone starts arguing. It quickly turns into a loud chaos, with everyone putting the blame on someone else and pointing angrily to the teapot.

Suddenly, and rather discreetly, Korra steps out of the kitchen, bumping into a bewildered Tenzin.

“I broke it…” She says, and there’s a tease of a smirk on her lips. “It burned my hand so I punched it.”

She walks away, pleased at the mischief caused and letting a very confused Tenzin deal with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue not mine, belongs to Parks and Recreation.
> 
> So, I'm sure most of you know the famous Parks and Rec "Who Broke It?" scene. I decided to have some fun with that tonight instead of doing my uni studying. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
